Shauna King (Rise)
'''Shauna King '''is a survivor of the outbreak in Rise, and is a main character in the first and second seasons of the series. At the start of the outbreak, Shauna is one of the few workers at Foxwood Shipping that decides to stay at the building throughout the events of the first night of the apocalypse, along with Jack O'Rourke, Reggie Harbaugh, and Tyler Dallmer. After Jalen Tormo arrives at the building following a ride out from New York to check on his employees, he is shown to have been scratched by a monster, but the group at the Foxwood Shipping have yet to see a monster, and therefor do not notice Jalen as having been infected. Later that night, Jalen goes up to an empty office area to take a nap in order to get rid of a stomach ache, only to die from his infection before being found by Jack and Reggie, who are forced to kill him once he reanimates into a monster. After Shauna's brother Devon isn't heard from the following day, Shauna and Jack go out in search of Devon before they run into a roadblock. After getting out of their cars, they decide to scavenge through an abandoned school for anything to defend themselves or anything to help them survive, only to be held at gunpoint by The Man. Refusing to give the man their supplies, Shauna and Jack are both shot and forced to take shelter in an empty classroom as a large horde of monsters begins to make their way towards the school. Once Jack removes Shauna's bullet and his own, their shouts of pain draw the monsters roaming throughout the hallways towards their position, forcing them to take cover on the roof before John Callis, Jessica Callis, Emilio Vasquez, Troy Austin, and Katie Dawson arrive and begin to start fighting off the horde. After riding along with the group, Shauna and Jack return to the Foxwood Shipping building where the Man is being held prisoner by Tyler and Reggie for information. As Jack volunteers to go up and question his actions, Charlotte Walters arrives and collects the Man, only to leave the building and order her soldiers to blow up the Foxwood Shipping building at the end of the first season. Representation Shauna is shown to be an individual that Jessica likes to count on, and someone that tends to sympathize with Jessica when something harsh begins to take a focus for her. Shauna is someone that Jessica and Jalen have been known to count on, proving her to be a trust-worthy character for people to find a part of themselves in. Appearances Season One * Day Zero - Part One * Day Zero - Part Two * It'll Grow on You * Remnants of the Same * Closer to Home * King of the Clouds Trivia * Creator of the series Zachary Serra confirmed that during the writing process for the first season of the series, he modeled Shauna's appearance after Tika Sumpter, known for her role as Candace Young on "The Haves and the Have Nots."